


Sun. Kissed.

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, IG stories, M/M, established relaionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Inspired by Dan’s pin up of an ig story. Just a sweet moment in their life that definitely happened.





	Sun. Kissed.

Dan’s eyes are closed, the sun beats down, wrapping his skin in warmth like a blanket. His limbs are heavy, mind blissfully wandering, a sleepy haze having settled in. Waves crash in his memory, Phil in his arms, far from the sand with tiny fishes swimming round their feet. Slow, gentle waves that moved their bodies gently while the world kept spinning so far away, he could almost forget. Waves he could swear were bigger, rushing toward them just moments ago, but had somehow paused for the moment. A wolf whistle pulls him from his revelry and he squints one eye open to see the real thing. Phil walks toward him with a pina colada in each hand. 

“Hello handsome.” Phil sits on the edge of the chaise next to Dan’s and hands him a drink. “Didn’t have enough limes for margis but there was coconut cream! What are the chances?” They tink their glasses together and drink. 

Dan’s eyes stay closed but he reaches a hand to Phil’s thigh and snakes it up under the hem of his shorts. “Why are you wearing so many clothes?”

“Because I don’t want my skin to crisp up like monster munch. Also beasts, there are too many beasts, and creepy crawlies, and beasts.” Phil says, looking over his shoulder and swatting at a nonexistent insect.

“Mmm, sunscreen is a thing though,” Dan muses, “and if you lay in the sun and close your eyes, you forget all about the beasts. It’s absolutely transcendent.”

“I’m good.” Phii says, “I’m just going to enjoy my tropical beverage and ogle my hot, tan boyfriend if you don’t mind.”

Dan manages a tiny smile and a slow nod. He rolls toward his side and props up on his elbow to sip his sweet coconut cocktail.

“Did you post a selfie? Cuz you really do look hot.” Phil thinks a moment, “no pun intended.”

“Nah, a shirtless selfie seems tacky.”

“Oh does it? Ok, Mr naked booth.”

Dan reaches a bare foot toward Phil and shoves at his leg in a half hearted attempt at revenge. “Shut up. It just seems like the wrong tone right now.”

“Oh yeah? What’s the tone then?” Phil sets his drink down and slips down to kneel next to Dan. 

“I don't know, like, soft moments and fans and sight seeing and hobbits.”

Phil chuckles as he leans over to kiss Dan just above his navel. “No, the tone is boyfriends on vacation who don’t give a fuck anymore. Why do we even have separate instagrams?”

“So I can recommend music.” Dan says like it should be obvious.

“Take a selfie, Dan. Give the people what they want.”

Phil can’t resist Dan like this, all sunkissed and golden, cheeks flushed from heat and alcohol and from Phil’s lips a they move toward Dan’s nipples. He tastes like sunscreen so it’s just lips for now but his neck is salty and Phil’s tongue traces hearts on the side of it. 

The phone whirs and clicks, a synthesized camera sound. Phil bites Dan’s earlobe. It whirs again. He kisses his jaw, his chin, his adam’s apple. Click. A kiss to his chest, his soft belly. He works the little string holding Dan’s shorts up open and slides them down over his ass, Dan lifting up a bit to help. Click.

Phil takes Dan’s half hard dick in his hand with a gentle squeeze and kisses the tip.

“Don’t accidentally post these.”

“Can you imagine?” Dan’s arm stretches out and he looks into the lens, eyes squinting in the glare. Click. “There. I took a selfie, shirtless in the sun. Happy?”

His cock is definitely hard now, surrounded by warmth and heat and a swirling tongue that knows too much. 

“Not quite.” Phil says and he sinks down until his lips meet the smooth sensitive skin around the base of Dan’s cock. Dan is the perfect size for hands free blow jobs and Phil is loving it, one hand plays with Dan’s balls and the other is down his own shorts. 

Every piece of Dan is warm and damp with sweat. He lets his head rest on the pillow behind him. Phil’s mouth is lazy and loving and wonderful. Dan doesn’t even care if he cums, well not much. His eyelids are heavy and they slip shut, the bright sun shining right through. He smiles to himself at the metaphor. Phil shines through, always. They could be doing this in a cave in Nova Scotia and it would still feel like this, sunny, warm, sexy, and in love. He reaches a blind hand down to comb through Phil’s hair. When he cums, it’s quiet, just a stutter of the hips, a hitch in his breath, and Phil swallows every drop. 

“Scoot over.” Phil slides in next to Dan on the too small chaise. Dan pulls his shorts up and wraps an arm around Phil, his other hand reaching under his shirt to play with the trail of hair on Phil’s belly. They both heave a heavy sigh in unison.

“Let’s not forget this,” Dan says, “when we get home and we’re a different kind of busy and we’re buying a house and all that. Let’s not forget this exact feeling.”

Phil nuzzles his nose behind Dan’s ear.

“I always feel like this with you, Bear. When we’re like this I mean. I always feel warm.”

“So do I.” Dan says, “Stay with me forever ok?”

Phil eyes have long since shut, his breathing synced up with Dan’s in a slow rhythm of sun drenched, soon to come sleep. He hooks his leg over Dan and settles in for the long haul, then murmurs, “That’s the plan.”

 

End

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @allthephils


End file.
